


To Strive, to Seek, to Find

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Jeffrey Sinclair and his destiny.





	To Strive, to Seek, to Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eye_of_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/gifts), [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts), [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> It was so lovely to see some Babylon 5 requests! So here's a little something for all of you who wanted just any fic in that fandom :)
> 
> (Thanks to Ranna for beta-reading!)

Jeffrey Sinclair fights because he would rather die in a flash and become a spark than watch his home destroyed. He takes command of Babylon 5 because that is demanded of him, tries to do his best because that is his duty.

He follows the trail of his destiny written across space. Faces it without fear, ready to be transformed into a star if that is what must be done, for everyone’s sake.

Valen – Jeffrey, always – knows that everything that gives light will eventually burn out. He accepts that future calmly. After all, that is how new stars are born.


End file.
